


Вечером семнадцатого

by Shuya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Rating: PG13, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuya/pseuds/Shuya
Summary: Вечером семнадцатого всё становится слишком сложно. Пост-канон.





	Вечером семнадцатого

Вечером семнадцатого Бокуто решает, что с него довольно. Его многолетняя влюблённость исчерпала себя, разрушила его до основания, высосала все соки из его молодого и спортивного тела. Он найдёт себе _другого_. Вернее, просто перестанет искать. Как там говорят, чтобы что-то найти, ты должен что-то потерять. Нет, не так. Чтобы что-то найти, ты должен перестать искать.

«Ты должен отпустить», – слова лучшего друга. И как Куроо только терпит его?

Только Бокуто не может отпустить. Не хочет выпускать из рук мечту, которую сам себе создал. Он дрочит на Акааши со второго года старшей школы. Ходит с ним в кино по выходным. Пересекается в университетском кафе. Улыбается девушке Акааши, когда та ест вишнёвый десерт. Потом Бокуто тошнит весь день, и он неделю не может смотреть на сладости.

Вечером семнадцатого Бокуто напивается. Куроо вытаскивает его с вечеринки как раз в тот момент, когда какая-то девица пытается залезть ему в штаны. Она ведь не знает, что у него не стоит на девчонок. Ему подавай парней со спортивным, но стройным телосложением, упругой задницей и россыпью мелких шрамов на левом бедре (Акааши как-то неудачно упал с лестницы).

Бокуто глубоко вздыхает, тонет взглядом в чернильном небе и клянёт весь мир. Кто-то говорит: что он весельчак, душа компании и неунывающая сила команды. Он не такой. Он разбитый на тысячи осколков детина. В его голове неясные образы Акааши, а в комнате восемь плакатов корейских поп-айдолов. Акааши мог бы занять там почётное девятое место.

– Ты знаешь, – начинает Бокуто и опускается на скамью, – я тут подумал, что мало чем отличаюсь от моего соседа по комнате. Он дрочит на одних пацанов, а я на других.

Куроо хмыкает.

– Я догадывался, что твоё воображение создало пару десятков клонов Акааши. Но никогда не поверю, что все Акааши отвергают тебя там, – он кладёт руку ему на затылок.

Бокуто издаёт сдавленное мычание.

– Там, – он прикладывает руку ко лбу. – Мы болтаем о чепухе, едим такояки и трахаемся.

– Ни капли не сомневался в тебе, бро.

– Заткнись. Я знаю, что надоел тебе до чёртиков. Ты терпишь меня только из-за нашего волейбольного прошлого и бесплатных обедов по выходным.

– По твоим словам, я хуёвый друг.

– Ты отличный друг, – Бокуто хватается за живот. – Это всё настроение. Биполярная драма. Когда-нибудь она прикончит меня.

Куроо хлопает его по спине.

– Это всё алкоголь, бро. Ты собирался прожить до ста тридцати лет. Помнишь?

Бокуто не глядя пихает его в бок. Куроо громко смеётся.

– А музыка у них ничего, – продолжает он. – Акааши даже танцевал.

– Акааши? – теряется Бокуто.

Куроо в удивлении приподнимает бровь.

– Я так и знал, – он драматично вздыхает. – Он весь вечер не сводил с тебя глаз.

Бокуто мотает головой.

– Нее, бро, ты что-то путаешь. Акааши не любит вечеринки. В это время он спит или учится. Если, конечно, девушка не показывает ему своё кружевное бельё.

Бокуто вздрагивает, точно пропустил решающий пас. Воображение рисует ему девичью спальню. Плюшевые медведи и простыни сброшены на пол, в постели сидят двое. Они обнажены и увлечены друг другом.

– Бро, – Куроо несильно трясёт его. – Ты это брось. Акааши девственник. И он сейчас здесь. Мнёт футболку и поедает тебя взглядом.

Бокуто неуверенно поднимает голову и оглядывается по сторонам. Пустой университетский парк залит лунным светом. Редкие фонари окаймляют его. В тени раскидистого дерева он находит Акааши. Его светлая куртка выделяется ярким пятном. Не отдавая себе отчёта, Бокуто встаёт.

– В своём упрямстве вы можете потягаться друг с другом, – доносится голос Куроо. – Ты так упрямо не веришь, что можешь понравиться ему. Что не видишь, как он упрямо сталкерит тебя.

Слова Куроо отскакивают от Бокуто, как мячи для пинг-понга. В голове разносится шум далёких трибун. Запредельная концентрация забирает у Бокуто последние силы. Он направляется к Акааши, позабыв обо всём.

«Если я признаюсь? – размышляет Бокуто. – Если поцелую? Если приглашу в кино? Он откажет? Отругает? 

А если попрошу пойти ко мне домой?

Дай мне знак, Акааши. Дай мне знак…

Дай мне пас, который я люблю».

– Дать вам пас? Бокуто-сан, прекращайте думать о волейболе ночью.

Бокуто смотрит на Акааши, не зная, что ещё успел наговорить вслух.

– Нет, вы не успели наговорить мне пошлостей или ужасных вещей.

Бокуто зажимает рот ладонью. Акааши тихо смеётся.

– Вы, наверное, не знали, но мы расширили границы дружбы ещё в первый год нашего знакомства, – добавляет Акааши. – Однажды вы не стесняясь снимали своё напряжение в душе. Вы так часто повторяли моё имя, что мне пришлось откликнуться на ваш зов. Вы не заметили меня. А я не решился выдать своего присутствия. Вы хотели, чтобы я помог вам? Или проявил инициативу?

После такого люди точно проваливаются сквозь землю. Бокуто чудом удерживается на ногах. Он в ужасе отступает. Акааши хватает его за худи, острые пальцы оставляют на шее следы.

– Вы невнимательны, Бокуто-сан. Рассеянны. Не замечаете очевидных вещей, – Акааши делает шаг к нему. – Это ваша слабость.

Бокуто неловко переминается.

– Ты сегодня какой-то не такой, Акааши, – выдавливает он.

– Разумеется, – соглашается Акааши. Его глаза ярко блестят, на скулах выступает румянец. Он кажется больным. – Я порвал с ней, – выпаливает он. – Вчера, как только вы ушли. Я не успел сказать вам.

Бокуто медленно обдумывает услышанное. Чужая близость мешает ему ясно мыслить.

– Ты не обязан… ничего объяснять мне.

– Разве? – Акааши придвигается ближе, его лицо застывает в дюйме от лица Бокуто. – Не вы ли обязали меня быть откровенным. Делиться с вами всем, что происходит со мной?

Бокуто растерянно качает головой.

– Не вы ли говорили, – что ледяной сугроб, как я, скорее заморозит весь спортзал, чем сам растает.

Бокуто вздрагивает, Акааши умеет бить больно.

– И мне не нравится, когда кто-то лезет к вам в штаны, – холодно отрезает Акааши.

А затем целует. 

Порывисто и жадно. Торопливо забирается руками под худи. Его сухие обветренные губы не оставляют следов. Пальцы больно впиваются в рёбра.

Бокуто чувствует себя пойманным в капкан зверем. Он позволяет чужой боли проникнуть в себя. Ждёт, когда чужое волнение выльется на него без остатка. А после укрывает Акааши от мира, прячет в кольце своих рук. 

И шепчет:

– Пойдём ко мне?


End file.
